Little Lion's Favour
by gracezodiac
Summary: Phil and Dan live in a carehome. When they're banned from seeing their girlfriends, they have to get rid of this sexual frustrastion somehow...


Title: Little Lion's Favour  
Author: gracezodiac  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sex, Strong Language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, this didn't happen.

It was the same routine, day in, day out. Nothing ever changed. The old building felt more like hell than a care home. Couples visited every so often, on the rare occasion taking somebody home. It was always the younger ones though. Never Phil. He did try not to be bitter, but in this place, he couldn't help it. You had to adapt, or there was no hope for you. So slowly but surely, he managed to get used to the long days, schooling, chores, dull food and no entertainment. His only bright point in life was his girlfriend, and he couldn't even see her now. He'd been caught after curfew, and they'd made him confess. At least he wasn't the only one. The same thing had happened to his room-mate, Dan, however he seemed to be handling the situation a lot worse than Phil. He'd kicked off, and refused to eat for a while. Now he does it, even if it is grudgingly.

They would have been allowed different rooms, if there had been more people their age, but since it was just the two of them, the carers had just put them together. Now it was them who were the oldest, even though Phil didn't think fifteen was that old; the previous people had left for University a few months ago. Phil was happy for them, but he did miss them a little, and now he had all their chores to do, which he didn't enjoy; he was happy talking to the younger children, they adored him, but having to walk them to school was a tedious job.

But he was getting side-tracked, again. Day dreaming consumed most of his waking hours, it being the only interesting thing to do now that he couldn't see his girlfriend. He was laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A loud bang disrupted him from his daze, as his head turned to locate the source, seeing Dan storm into the room, before turning back on himself and slamming the door shut, then going over to his bed and falling onto it. He didn't seem happy.

"Stupid fucking people with their stupid fucking rules, I deserve better than this shit." Dan murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. Phil sat up and cocked his head.

"What have they said this time?"

"I can't fucking see her for another two months! Two fucking months! This is bullshit."

"Oh."

Phil sat back down, this wasn't worth the effort. It was no use trying to show Dan that maybe if he behaved then he'd get to see her sooner, because he was stubborn, and they were both fifteen after all, hormones were only just deciding to settle down. There was silence in the room for a while longer, Phil resuming his daydreaming, and Dan trying to calm himself down and think of being in places other than here. The boys were awfully similar, they'd probably be the best of friends if they tried, but this place messed with their heads. Made them too tired to interact, too tired to care.

"Phil?" Dan asked curiously, breaking the blessed silence.

"Mmhm?" Phil responded, not entirely in reality to listen properly to him. He began to fiddle with the ends of his hoodie, one of his only forms of comfort.

"Well..." Dan stood and leisurely strolled over to Phil's bedside. "I have an idea, which could work in both our favours."

"Oh?" Phil still wasn't completely listening, instead choosing to imagine life being stuck inside a game. He smiled to himself and shut his eyes.

Dan perched himself of the end of Phil's bed, staring at him with curiosity. His idea was a little spontaneous, but he was getting desperate, and there was no way Phil wasn't feeling the same.

"You see, I'm aware that you haven't seen your girlfriend in a while either. Now, we're both sensible young adults... And this wouldn't have to mean anything. But you know, I don't think there would be any problem in getting each other off..."

Phil took a moment to process what Dan had just said, and sat up in shock as the words sunk in. There was no way he could be proposing that. The consequences that would follow if they were caught were just unimaginable. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing Phil's thoughts.

"I wasn't suggesting that we tell the whole building about it, idiot. As much as I hate it, there's nowhere else to go. So, what do you say?"

What did he say? He'd by lying if he said that he wasn't getting a little frustrated, he hadn't seen her in over two months, and he'd felt too awkward getting off whilst Dan was around. Maybe this was the best option. But there was still so many things wrong about it.

"We can't, this is cheating!"

"It's just a little relief, it doesn't count. It's not as if we're doing it for any other reason, right?"

Dan did have a point... Phil sighed, he'd never thought about cheating before, he just couldn't. She was lovely, and she loved him, he couldn't ruin that. Dan rolled his eyes, speaking up again.

"Look, we don't have to tell them about it. It's just for relief. Besides, when you next see her you won't be in a bad mood..."

Damn it, Phil decided to do it. Dan's points were valuable, and he'd feel so much more relaxed afterwards. He nodded timidly, looking down at his sleeves.

"Okay then. Do you, um, want to kiss or something?" Dan ran a hand through his hair, realising how awkward this was going to be.

"Oh, um, yeah, it helps..."

Phil blushed and finally looked up, seeing Dan stare at him with curious eyes, before shaking his head and moving to straddle his thighs. Phil's gaze lingered on his lips, before meeting his eyes. They shared eye contact for a moment, before Dan leaned down and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Phil's eyes fluttered shut, letting his other senses kick in.

The feeling of Dan's lips against his was nice, a lot nicer than he was expecting. It was surprisingly intimate... Something he wasn't expecting, considering the circumstances; this wasn't supposed to be anything more than what it was. He pressed a little harder, trying to get things moving. Dan smiled, not realising that Phil was so eager... So he did what Phil wanted, letting them kiss with open mouths, as his hands moved to Phil's jacket, unzipping it slowly, before pushing it from Phil's shoulders. He felt the hands of the boy beneath him claw at the bottom of his shirt. With a chuckle, Dan broke their kiss and raised his arms, letting Phil pull the t-shirt off and throw it to one side. Admittedly, Phil's gaze lingered on Dan's chest longer than it probably should have. Yes, he'd seen Dan shirtless before (and cursed over how he looked better than Phil ever would), but this was in an entirely different situation. Now he could fully appreciate the other boy's body.

"Like what you see?" Dan's voice interrupted his thought-track.

"Maybe..." Phil murmured, not looking up to meet Dan's eyes.

"It would be nice if I could see you too, princess." Phil looked up, staring at him with disbelief.

"Princess? Really?"

"I could call you kitty if you wanted. Or little lion..." Dan grinned as Phil blushed crimson.

"Lion it is then."

Dan gently removed Phil's shirt and dropped it next to his, before gently pushing him downwards, so he was was laying properly on the bed. He reconnected their lips and ran his hands all over Phil's chest. He felt Phil's breathing hitch, and grinned as he deepened their kiss, tongues making an appearance. Phil's hands did their own wandering, feeling the expanse of skin that was Dan's back. On occasion, maybe Phil had had a dream or two about this. Could he be blamed? Dan was pretty attractive, and Phil was comfortably bisexual. And apparently, so was Dan. He let his hands glide further down the tanned boy's back, skimming over his arse. He grinned as Dan made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat. His victory was short lived as Dan got his own back, his lips tracing Phil's jaw, before resting on his ear, nibbling slightly.

Phil gasped, his hips thrusting up to meet Dan's, before he blushed at his actions; however Dan didn't seem to mind. Instead he purred in Phil's ear, his fingers trailing down Phil's body, until he was rubbing him through his jeans. Phil moaned and bit his lip.

"Excited are we, little lion?"

Raising his hips in a silent beg, Phil kissed him once more, desperate to have some more contact with him. Dan understood and after kissing back for a few seconds, he sat up and unbuttoned Phil's jeans, slowly sliding them from his legs. Dan stood up and removed his own jeans, figuring that would be easier. Once he was done, Phil grabbed his arms and pulled him back onto the bed, rolling them over so Phil was on top. He thrust his hips against Dan's, relishing in the sweet friction. He kissed him again, before moving his lips over to his neck, sucking at the tanned skin. Phil knew he was doing it right when Dan cried out, and frantically grasped at Phil's back.

"Oh, do you like that Danny boy?"

Dan groaned and tilted his head back, letting Phil take full advantage of his weakness. Their grinding was increasing rapidly, and Dan knew if they kept at it then he wasn't going to be able to hold off. He wasn't going to let Phil win this... Whatever it was. Finding the strength, he rolled them back over, on top again.

"I'm going to fuck you little lion..." Dan growled, Phil shivering at the sound of his voice.

Dan took a hold of Phil's underwear, and pulled them down as quickly as he could. He reached over, into Phil's bedside drawer, hoping to get lucky. Thankfully, today was working in his favour. He pulled out a bottle of lube, grinning at the thought that Phil wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"Wait, are you clean? And you don't need to prepare me... When I get the chance to... Well, I stretch myself."

"Well well... Our Phil is a little slut, who would have thought? Yes of course I'm clean."

Phil blushed, and watched Dan line himself up, before entering him. He winced a little at the burn, he wasn't as stretched as he thought, but it wasn't extremely painful. It fizzled out after a few seconds, replacing itself with immense pleasure, something Phil hadn't felt in a long time. Dan thrust hard into him, his senses going into overload. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, swearing under his breath, as Phil lay moaning underneath him. Dan thrust into him for a while before managed to graze against his prostate, and Phil was convinced he'd died. He arched his back and grasped at the bed covers, knowing his orgasm was vastly approaching from all the previous foreplay. Dan leant down and their lips met for a few brief seconds, before Dan pulled back slightly and whispered in Phil's ear.

"That's it... Cum for me little lion... Moan my name..."

And with that, Phil was pushed over the edge. His mouth fell open as he clung onto Dan tightly, moaning his name. As Dan watched Phil orgasm, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten even further, before he let go and released himself, swearing loudly and thrusting into Phil a few more times before collapsing on top of the paler boy. There were a few minutes of peacefulness, as they allowed their breathing to adjust back to their normal rates. Dan finally pulled out of him, as Phil groaned with relief. More silence occurred, before Phil spoke up.

"I, um, hope that helped..."

"Hmm?"

"You know... Why we did it..."

In all truthfulness, Dan had completely forgotten about why they'd done this. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to let this go.

"Yeah... You too..."

Phil sighed, and curled up against Dan. That was quite possibly the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever experienced in his whole life. And now he was feeling all confused. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Dan? I... I mean... That was..."

"Better than anything you've ever had with her?" Phil nodded with a blush, feeling a little guilty.

"Me too..." Dan sighed heavily.

Dan pondered for a little while, thinking everything through. His feelings, his circumstances, how everything was effecting him.

"Phil? I don't think... Well, I know I won't be able to forget this. Nothing will feel the same again, and I don't think I'll be able to face my girlfriend after that... And, you know, since we're here together, maybe we should just... Forget about them? We're not going to see them for ages anyway, and well, we're the only people that understand each other. It's just a thought, don't worry about it..." Dan all but blurted out.

Phil pondered on the thought for a few minutes. The idea of a relationship with Dan seemed mad, but maybe it wouldn't be so terrible. On the occasion that they talked, they got on really well. They had similar interests, and it was true that they wouldn't see their girlfriends for a while.

"Maybe we could try it? If you really wanted to..." He murmured.

Dan nodded and pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around Phil.

"We should sleep... We can talk about it more in the morning?"

Phil made a sound of approval, before yawning quietly, and burying his head in Dan's chest, closing his eyes. Dan bid him goodnight, and watched as fell asleep. Dan stayed up for a little while longer, thinking about what a relationship with Phil would be like. They'd probably have to be discreet about it when they were with the other people in this place; he was convinced the workers wouldn't take to it well, if only to annoy him. But it could be nice, really nice! Phil was cute, and perhaps just what he needed to stay sane. The thought brought a smile to Dan's face, and he decided to get some sleep himself. It wasn't long until he fell into a slumber, with his little lion in his arms.


End file.
